


花心的人

by BishopReborn



Category: LeeTay, Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishopReborn/pseuds/BishopReborn
Summary: TayTawan和LeeThanat突然陷入了冷战，Tay却不知道原因，是N‘Lee厌倦了他吗？LeeTay/OneShot/小甜文
Relationships: Lee Thanat Lowkhunsombat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	花心的人

（一）

“他好像，只是很短暂地爱了我一下。”

不知道为什么，这句话忽然在脑海里浮现出来。Tay心里咯噔了一下，开始在记忆里主动搜索。

好像是一个日本女演员说的吧，在她丈夫出轨的时候，具体记不清了。Tay只觉得这句话无比贴合自己眼下的情景。

Lee Thanat已经有将近一个星期没有主动跟自己说过话了，给他发line消息也不回。

已读不回！

他们两之间的情形完全倒转了过来。谁能想到，有一天，自己会成为对着手机焦急等着对方回消息的那个人呢？

等戏的间隙中，第7次看手机，还是已读不回。

或许Lee的冷淡早有迹象。那天录制“talk with toey”, 他以为Lee说厌倦了自己只是像往常那样口是心非，但是录完节目想和他单独说说话的时候，Lee却显出兴致不高的样子。

“我有点累了，想快点开车回家，P’Tay不是接下来还有工作吗？”

他们那时候已经好几天没有单独呆在一起了。

是恋爱的热情消退了吗？

第一次恋爱的Tay没有任何其他的参照。

科学研究显示，人在恋爱时候，脑中产生的神经递质，也就是所谓的“爱情激素”，只能维持3-6个月，想想距离他们正式确定关系已经过去了一年，激情消退也是很自然的事情。

道理是说通了，但科学并不能让心里的别扭瞬间消失。从前的Nong Lee可不是这样的啊。

（二）

Tay是个很迟钝的人。

这种特质可以说从小就显露了出来。上中学的时候，妈妈开车送他，他会一屁股坐进车里，然后开始发呆，直到妈妈受不了，开口问他“孩子，你不去开大门吗？”

从小到大的光荣事迹可以说数也数不清，他在学习上有多么的出色，在人际上就有多么的迟钝。大多数时候，知道别人喜欢自己，都是从共同的朋友口中，可等他反应过来，对方早已经往前看了。

Off还嘲笑过他，“Tay啊，活到二十七岁，还没有摸过女人的胸。”

可是他也丝毫不觉得单身痛苦，有工作，有朋友，每天忙忙碌碌也算充实快乐，看着身边朋友“为爱痴狂”的样子，Tay发自内心地感到无法理解。

就这样后知后觉地与无数桃花擦肩而过，一直单身到了现在。

哦，不对，去年。

确切地说二十八岁生日后没多久。

这一切到底是怎么开始的呢？就连Tay自己都没弄明白。是因为Lee含笑的眼睛吗？是他看向自己晶晶亮的眼神吗？是他有意无意的肢体接触吗？总不能是因为他明目张胆的捉弄和毫不留情的嘲笑吧？

Tay一直告诉自己，一切都是自己多想，是错觉，是误会，直到Lee的眼神越来越炽热，炽热到他无法忽视。

男孩子之间到底怎么样才算越界？

Lee说过的那些话忽然就在耳边来回播放。

“其实，偷偷喜欢P'tay很久了”——难道不是游戏时的玩笑话吗？

“我一直都在关注P' Tay”——这是为了节目效果吧？

那这个怎么解释呢？“其实P'Tay真的是个很可爱的哥哥，捉弄都是喜欢的捉弄，不是讨厌。”

他竟然在自己的直播里说了这样的话。

或、或许就是普通的PN情？有那么一个瞬间，Tay开始认真思考和男孩子谈恋爱的可能性——这在之前可是从未有过——如果是Lee的话……如果是Lee的话，真的可以吗？

Lee的笑脸好像变魔术一样“嘭”得一声出现在虚空中。

啊，Lee Thanat确实长着一张很好看的脸啊，自己之前怎么没有发现呢？

眉骨很高，鼻梁很细，眼睛下面有卧蚕，笑起来有一丝难以言喻的妩媚，下唇看着很厚很软很好亲的样子——有一次自己看他的吻戏还情不自禁地害羞了。

当他全神贯注地注视自己，而他也恰好回看的时候，那感觉仿佛是跌进了 一汪春水中。

到底是为什么想到这里去了？！

Tay甩了甩脑袋，把这些莫名其妙的想法都甩在了脑后。

（三）

“我是真的喜欢P，P是怎么想的呢？”

吃饭的时候，对面的Lee突然伸过手来，按住了他的手。

Tay眨了眨眼睛，大脑显然还没处理完这条信息：“什么？”

Lee看上去有些无奈，但又重复了一遍：“我喜欢你。”

“啊？”Tay露出吃惊的神情，然后下意识地向周围寻觅——也许哪个角落里就藏着相机。

这反应可以说是非常Taytawan了。

“今天不是愚人节。”Lee抓着他的手更加用力了，“也没有什么恶作剧节目。就这么简单，我喜欢你。”

Tay说不出话来，眼睛倒是睁得很大。明明是被表白了，却好像是做了错事被人抓了个正着似的。

Lee收回手，重新握住刀叉，表情冷静得好像刚才什么都没有发生：“我就知道。不告诉你，你自己就永远发现不了。”

“你说你喜欢我，是那种喜欢吗？”过了好一会，Tay终于憋出一句话。

“不然呢？”Lee的语调里又带上了他惯常的嘲弄。

“今天早上我6点起来，选衣服，弄头发，开了3个小时的车来和你吃饭，你说是为了什么？”

“为什么是3个小时？”Tay的重点显然抓得很不对劲。

“因为中间堵了1个小时。”

“嗷。”

气氛又陷入了僵持。

Lee一沉下脸，Tay就觉得盘子里的食物都不香了。但为了应对这令人窒息的沉默，他悻悻地低下头吃了几口。

“所以呢？”

“所以？”

“我们一起看电影，一起吃饭，出去玩拍照，对你来说，我依然只是一个普通朋友吗？”苦涩终于漫上了Thanat的脸颊，又悄悄渗进他黑漆漆的眼眸。

那总是带着淡淡笑意的嘴角向下，显示出主人的决心：“如果你现在拒绝我，那我们就连朋友也不要做了。”

（四）

于是一切就这么发生了，他答应了Lee Thanat的表白。

之后发生的事情回想起来就像是一部庸俗的浪漫电影，桥段老套，甜到发腻，可是对于第一次恋爱的Tay来说，却是珍稀可贵的。

Lee其实是个包容的情人。

他工作繁忙，又喜欢和朋友外出，和恋人相处的时间常常被挤占，但Lee也从来没有多说什么。得益于此，他几乎过着和之前一样的生活，甚至他谈恋爱这件事，朋友和同事都没人发觉。

直到有一天Off问起：“这个问题也许我不该问，但是你跟N'Lee真的没什么吗？”

“我没跟你说过吗，我跟他在恋爱啊。”

“啊？！”Off显得很吃惊，“你们什么时候……？”

“去年八月底吧。”

“那不是已经快半年了吗？！”Off差点从椅子上跳起来，他大惊小怪的样子特别好笑，所以Tay就笑出来了：“对啊。”

“竟然是Lee那家伙……”Off嘀咕了一句，又问：“你是怎么做到这么密不透风的？”

“我没有啊，在Ins上和P'will聊天的时候她不是都喊我Nui的男朋友了吗？”

“我以为你们是开玩笑？”Off惊魂未定地摸着胸口。

“我们为什么要开这种玩笑？”

“可是……”Off依然一脸困惑，“那你怎么还三天两头和我们约？Lee没意见吗？”

“他吗？没意见啊。有什么不对吗？”

好友用一种不可思议地神情看着他，仿佛他是动物园里的珍稀动物似的。

“你真的在谈恋爱吗？是不是误会了什么？人家Nong可能就是随便说说呢，不会是你自作多情吧？”

“怎么可能啦！这种事情怎么能随便说说？”

“我再确认一下，你们有为爱鼓掌吗？”

Tay此刻的脸色就像他捣的咖喱——又红又绿，他一巴掌拍在Off的背上：“快闭嘴吧我的peng！”

“你不会觉得我忽视你吗？”和Off聊过天后，他回去这么问Lee。

“当然会啊。”Tay听得心里一紧。Lee接下来却话锋一转：“但我并不想改变你，改变了的你，就不是我喜欢的那个你了。”

“唔咦……”Tay发出被肉麻到的声音，脸上却无法抑制地露出笑容。

“如果说非有什么不满的话，给我回信息啊Tay！听见了吗？”

“知道了知道了！”Tay敷衍地回答着，视频电话中的人头痛地扶住额角——这个人根本没有把自己的话听进去。

（五）

通常来说，八卦的传播速度呈指数级增长。

只要有一个人知道了“他在和Lee恋爱”这个不算秘密的秘密，就会有第二个，第三个……然后是第无数个人。但核爆的中心点，Off本人，却对此保持了奇异的沉默。

因此TayTawan恋爱这件事，也就得以在GMM众人的眼下以明目张胆的方式继续进行了。

恋爱意味着什么呢？

是自己独处的时候多了一丝甜蜜的思念，还是和朋友吵闹的时候多了一份莫名的寂寥？

一切像是什么都没变，又像是被从头到脚地颠覆了。

至少这一刻Lee坐在他身边闭目养神的时候，他觉得自己不再是往常的自己了。无论是看手机还是和朋友聊天，注意力却总是不由自主地指向Lee，好像这个人的手上牵着一根绳，牢牢拴住了自己似的。

关于Lee的念头总是时不时地掠过他的脑海，然后带来一丝丝些微的甜意，就好比在极热的天气里吃冰沙一样，那种冰凉入心的甜蜜总是从他弯起的眼角和嘴角泄漏出来。

团建的大巴开开停停，终于晃晃悠悠地开出了堵车的曼谷，把高楼大厦甩在了身后。一下车，户外的空气扑面而来，带着一丝海洋腥咸而又清冽的味道。

Tay把这种难以形容的感觉甩在了脑后，一头埋进了热闹又疯狂的团建活动，等到他终于回过神来，已经是晚上10点，他正躺在度假村别墅的床上。

对，和N’Lee一间。

Lee去洗澡了。

好奇怪，Tay翻了个身，这也太奇怪了吧。

孤男寡男，共处一室。说起来，他和Lee确定关系也差不多半年了吧。

Off关于他俩“为爱鼓掌”的疑问不知为何突然出现在他的脑海里，Tay又翻了好几个滚，把身下平整的床单弄得乱七八糟。

情侣确定关系后多久才是“为爱鼓掌”的合适时机？

但是我还没有准备好啊啊啊啊！！！Tay仿佛听见脑中的小人在歇斯底里地大喊。现在冲出房间冲进泳池会不会被人当成神经病？？找Off他们去彻夜轰趴会不会更自然一点？

这时，浴室里的水声停了。随着浴室的开门声，Tay一下从床上弹了起来。

Lee Thanat浑身上下只裹着一条浴巾和沐浴露的香气，随手把湿漉漉的额发撸到脑后，打开衣柜找自己穿的睡衣，一转头看到他这副慌张的样子，用一种似笑非笑的语气说：“你可别告诉我，在我洗澡的时候，你摘掉眼镜去拯救了世界。我们认识这么久，你现在告诉我你是美国队长我是不会信的。”

“摘掉眼镜拯救世界的那是超人。”Tay不过脑子地反驳了一句。

“行吧，超人。”

“都不是一个宇宙好吗？”Tay低头小声地嘀咕了一句。等他抬头的时候，Lee已经穿好睡衣站在了床边。

“嘭咚！”Tay确信自己听到了心跳的声音。那块拳头大小的血肉跃动得如此剧烈，仿佛要从他的胸腔里夺路而逃。

“呃……”Tay咽了口口水。

“给我让个位置啊P'Tay，你这样是要我睡地上吗？”

“呃呃。”他迅速后退了一点，但还是退得不够快。Lee一条腿跪在床沿上，变成了半压在他身上的姿势。

糟糕！脑子里就剩下这一个词汇了。

这个距离实在太近了，近到他可以把Lee下巴上的痣看得清清楚楚，再往上就是他丰润的下唇……

“我有和你说过吗？”

“什么？”

“P’Tay那天答应我，其实我很意外。”

“哈？”

“我以为你准备悲哀但不自知地单身到三十五岁，然后直接相亲结婚生子。”

“我像那种人吗？！”

“像。”

“那你还是别说了，再见！”如果男朋友一天到晚就只会嘲笑他的话，那这个男朋友不要也罢。

他刚准备转身爬到床的另一边去，李的嘴唇就追了上来。

这个时候，谈过恋爱的优势就体现出来了，李的吻技很高超，亲得他晕头转向毫无招架之力，而自己有限的经验全部来自于拍戏，不是菜鸡胜似菜鸡，到了要实战的时候连五成功力也拿不出来。

等到这个吻终于结束的时候，他已经不知道自己身在何方了。Lee压在他的身上，有点沉，但这种重量又意外得很让人安心。

他不讨厌和Lee肢体接触、拥抱甚至亲吻。这点就连他自己都觉得诧异。

Tay睁开眼睛看向身上的人，对方也在注视着他：“但我更多的是高兴。高兴P’Tay愿意给我一个机会，让我来爱你。”

“现在……你愿意给我一个机会，让我们的关系更进一步吗？”

“嘭嘭嘭嘭！”又是一阵剧烈的心跳，Tay很想猛捶一下胸口让那个不安分的家伙消停一点，奈何他们现在的姿势不允许。

“呃……”Tay又不自觉地咬住了下唇。

Lee看上去有点失望，却反倒安慰他说：“没事的，P’Tay，如果今天不行的话就下次好了。”说着就撑起身体。

“不……不是！”Tay慌张地揽住了Lee的脖子，“就今天吧！”他眼睛一闭，拿出了壮士赴死般的决绝气势。

“真的吗P’Tay？”如果这个时候Tay睁开眼睛就能看到Lee眼底深处狡黠的笑意了，可惜这个时候他的眼睛闭得死死的，从脖子到脸都涨得通红，好像要上刑场一样——这情景在Lee的眼里看来真是又可怜又可爱。

“嗯！就今天！”他还用力地点了点头。

真可爱，Lee忍不住想道。Tay就是这样的人啊，哪怕是被人扒了裤子还要说一句：“没关系我的内裤可以给你看。”

这么可爱，却之不恭啊。

Lee低下头去亲了亲Tay的颈侧，小心翼翼地绕过了他的喉结，然后将吻落在了Tay的锁骨上。Tay的身体明显僵硬了，呼吸也急促了起来，红晕一大片一大片地浮现在他的胸膛上。

“这件事没有这么可怕的P，P’Tay可以睁开眼睛的。”

听了他的话，那双眼睫浓密的眼睛终于睁开了。大多数时候，内双的眼皮都会让Tay看上去很倔强，可是他一笑起来，这种倔强就消失无踪，温暖明亮的内在通过笑容暴露无遗。

Tay的笑容有些愧疚：“对不起呐Lee，我实在没有经验，不知道该怎么办。”

Lee没有想到爱道歉的Tay竟然还能就这件事道歉：“没关系的P’Tay，交给我就好。”

尽管听了Lee的话，Tay还是很紧张，手指把身下的床单抓得更凌乱了：“呃呃。”

难道自己不是哥哥吗？怎么什么都要靠弟弟呢？

每次Lee的嘴唇碰到自己的皮肤，那块地方就好像被火燎了似的，迅速发热发烫，如果不是一个小时前身体还安然无恙，他都要怀疑自己是不是发烧了。

啊，佛祖啊，他，Tawan Vihokratana，难道真的要在今夜结束长达28年零7个月的处男生涯了吗？

——这个念头又吓了他一条，怎么能在和男朋友亲热的时候想到佛祖呢？这可是大不敬啊！

就在这个时候，门口突然响起了敲门声，两个人都是一愣。

“P’Tay，来和我们睡衣趴体吗？”这是Foei。

“Brother，P'Lee，你们在吗？”是First的声音。

Tay和Lee对视了一眼。

Tay眼中是逃过一劫的庆幸，而Lee眼中是未能得逞的懊恼，但两个人分别都把自己的小心思藏得牢牢的。

“我去开门！”Tay推开身上的Lee，一道光似的冲向门口。

门外乌泱泱地站了一大波人，First，Nannon，Foei，Jean……

“糟糕……”这是掠过脑海的第一个念头。

沉寂过后，First天真无知地发问：“Brother，你的嘴是被蚊子咬了吗？”

是。Tay在心里默默回答，转身看向躺在床上气压很低的N'Lee，被一只超大的漂亮公蚊子咬了。

（六）

GMM里的个个都是人精，怎么可能看不出他们两个之间的那点猫腻？

八卦是人的天性，明星艺人也不例外，于是Tay和Lee恋爱这个八卦就一传十十传百迅速在公司内部传开了。只是还没等这事发酵，Covid19疫情就爆发了，GMMTV的所有事务一下陷入了瘫痪，大家都老老实实地宅在家里自我隔离。Tay也借此休起了久违的长假，但这以往的好事现在却成了困扰——因为Lee的家不在曼谷，疫情隔离的状态下，两个人没有办法见面。

于是他，Taytawan，竟然在2020年和同事谈起了异地恋。

“今天为什么突然想起来直播？”

“寂寞，想聊聊天。”Lee就那么直接地把自己的心情表达出来了。

这个家伙，明明他们每天都在视频啊，早上也才刚刚聊过。虽然这么想着，心脏却像是一个小小的杯子，快要装不下满溢的喜悦。

啊，糟糕，一定不能让大家看出端倪。Tay在心里警告自己，不仅自己不能露馅，也不能让Lee这家伙露出马脚。

于是直播的全程，Tay都在努力地转移话题，装耳聋，滔滔不绝地聊着他的相机、胶卷还有各种莫名其妙的小东西，无视N'Lee可怜兮兮的撒娇。

Lee看上去有点无奈，但还是按照一贯的相处模式顺着他来，于是直播间的粉丝们就这样在Lee Thanat的直播里看了一场Taytawan的推销会。

干得漂亮，Taytawan！Tay为自己暗暗喝彩。

时光飞速前进，到了六七月份，随着疫情逐步缓解，GMMTV的各项事务重新开展，逐渐步入正轨，Tay和Off还有Arm的节目Friend Club人气也稳步攀升，出于工作需要外加一点点私心，Tay邀请Lee参加拍摄。

“今天我邀请来的这位朋友，演技精湛、唱歌好听，擅长乐器……是我很亲密的朋友，”向别人介绍自己男朋友的感觉有些奇怪，说着说着Tay有些羞涩起来，“不知道他是不是也这么觉得，但节目组说我跟他很亲密。”

一边看好戏的Arm立刻补上一句：“但是你们真的很亲密，我知道。”

“真的吗？”

“是的。”

Tay的心里咯噔了一下，也许请Lee来上节目不是一个好主意。果然，半路上Arm就开始旁敲侧击：“来吧，说说看你们是怎么变得亲密……”

Tay立刻双手比叉制止了Arm的发问，他紧张的样子让后排的Lee笑出声来。

“我一句话都还没说完呐。”Arm抱怨道。让你说完那还得了？Tay在心里吐槽。但或许恋爱中的人多少会漏出一点蛛丝马迹，这期节目播出后，不仅同事和朋友总是拿他们两个的事情打趣，就连网上都多了很多嗑CP的粉丝。

Tay有一次不慎点入了他俩的CP视频，不禁被网友高超的剪辑水平折服，这些人到底是哪里找来那么多他们之间甜蜜的相处片段啊，就连他这个当事人都没有觉得自己和Lee有那么甜蜜呐！

诶，不对，他和Lee有甜蜜过吗？两个人就只是很普通的约会而已，约吃饭约拍照约约按摩美容。分明和没恋爱的时候没有区别嘛。

为了赶上之前延搁的计划，GMM所有的人都是加班加点，Lee为了赶拍戏进度也是一头扎进了剧组里，加上不住在一起，两个人的见面时间也是越来越少。

最后一次见面是什么时候呢？

是和Namtan还有Jean一起参加活动之后回到公司吧？

那天下了好大的雨，跑了一天的大家都非常非常的疲惫。尽管如此，回到公司，见到Lee，Tay还是很高兴，特意和他还有Namtan一起拍了IG story。

周日公司定了去庙里做功德，Lee问他会不会去，Tay说要拍戏去不了，不知道为什么，Lee肉眼可见地失落，只是向来就迟钝的Tay没有多想。

那天以后，Lee就没有再主动找过他。Tay也没有意识到不对劲，照旧和朋友们出去玩，回清迈看奶奶，或者沉浸在工作中。直到他主动在line上分享搞笑视频给Lee，Lee却没有像以往那样飞快回复的时候，Tay才意识到了事情的不对劲。

（七）

Lee是生气了吗？可是为什么呢？

“在吗？在干什么？”

“回我一下呐，Lee！”

“怎么不回我？生气了吗Nong？”

或许试试看视频电话？可是视频电话也被飞快地挂掉了。

“对方拒绝了您的通话请求。”这句通知消息仿佛一个巴掌扇在了Tay的脸上。都说女人善变难猜，为什么男人也是这样？好不容易脱离了母胎单身的Tay，还没享受多久恋爱的甜蜜，就不得不面对恋爱的难题。

他是不是该上Quora去匿名发个情感求助帖呢？不不不，果然还是求助一下朋友吧。

Tay能求助的对象就只有他的peng了。

拍完与朋同行，在回去的路上，Tay鼓起勇气开口问：“Off，问你一个问题。”

“？”

“如果你有个朋友，不回你消息也不接你电话，他是生气了吗？”

“你天天不回我消息也不接我电话，你是对我有什么意见吗？”

“不是，我是认真的。”

“谁啊？”

“就……一个朋友。”

Off一针见血：“你说得这个朋友，是不是N’Lee？”

“……”

“说吧N’Lee怎么了？”Off自动把他的沉默当作承认了。

“就是……他不理我了，你说，他是不是想跟我分手？”

“你们之间的问题，你为什么不直接找他当面说呢？”

“他不回我line，平常我们又碰不到……”

“碰不到是因为什么呢？”

“……”

“说真的，我一直觉得你们都不算谈过。”

“嚯咦？！”

“他跟你谈恋爱，大概类似于做慈善，为这个世界减少一个母胎单身吧。”

“那你的意思是，Lee厌倦我了？”

“我可没这么说，但我要是N’Lee，像你这样又黑又傻的家伙，我一个月都忍不了。”

Tay企图挣扎一下：“说我黑我就承认了，但是我不傻好吗？我上的可是朱拉！”

“行行行。”Off翻了个白眼。

果然是倦怠了吗？这个念头一跑出来，Tay的鼻腔就泛起了丝丝酸涩，Lee不是说过，超级喜欢自己吗？又为什么要这样对他？

Tay打开推点进numalee的tag，没想到有一天他会需要从这里获取男朋友（即将可能不是）最近的消息。跃入眼帘的是各种Lee和漂亮女孩的合照。

对啊，N'Lee不是和女孩子恋爱过，有过好几任女朋友吗？

所以，他果然只是和自己玩玩吗？觉得腻了，就又重新投入了可爱的女孩子们的怀抱，他可真是个花心的男人啊！

这样想着，手却违背意志打开了和Lee的Line对话框。

“Nat，理我一下下，好不好？”

（八）

全世界都知道我喜欢你，只有你不知道。

到底什么时候开始喜欢P’Tay的呢？就连Lee Thanat自己都不知道，回过神来的时候，对Tay的喜欢就已经很深很深，无法自控了——只要处在Taytawan三米以内，他就会不自觉地嘴角上扬，毫无疑问，自己是栽在了这个男人手中。

这个人，大大咧咧，总是掉线，喜欢抓着人科普哪种食物更加养生，一说起来就滔滔不绝，长相嘛，放在GMM的帅哥靓女里面也只是一般般的帅，对，皮肤还黑，不回Line，不接电话，总是弄坏各种东西……

即使能说出这个人一百个缺点，对他的喜欢也不会因此减少一分一毫。爱笑的P’Tay就好像一块磁石，牢牢地锁住他的目光。

回想起自己以前对Tay的恶作剧，有一半是觉得捉弄这样一个善良可爱的哥哥很有趣，另一半也是为了吸引他的注意力吧？

可是每个人都那么喜欢他，他的身边围绕着这么多朋友，自己在这中间又有什么特别的呢？

到底要怎么样，才能让他的眼光也停留在自己身上？

Tay从来没有谈过恋爱，一定也是对感情的态度保守，直球是不行的，会把P’Tay吓走，只有慢慢地接触和靠近才能让他放下心防。

Lee借着学摄影，和Tay一起讨论他喜欢的相机、胶卷、构图，话题的重合让两颗心的距离也逐渐靠近。

你会明白我的心意吗，从这一张张为你拍摄的照片里。

Lee看向照片里笑得无比灿烂的Taytawan。

又或者，你依然对我的爱情视而不见。

（九）

就连Lee自己都没有想到，P'Tay竟然接受了他的告白。

“好啊，我们就试试看。”轻飘飘的一句话，就让他胃里疯狂翻涌的浪潮平静了下来。

后来他也有问过他，为什么接受自己的告白，Tay给出的回答是“比起不能和你做朋友，我觉得和你恋爱这个选项更好接受一点。”

开始时，他以为一切都是神明的保佑，可是后来，他却发现爱情其实更像是一种诅咒：无法逃开，所以只能选择忍受。

P’Tay为什么要这么善良呢？如果他当时狠心一点，果断地拒绝自己，哪怕当时他会伤心一阵，也好过现在这样时时刻刻的折磨吧？

他不想改变他，可是，对所有人一视同仁的善良的Tay，对自己来说，真的太残忍了。

这一切、果然是因为，自己不是那么好的人类吧？

Lee弹琴的时候会想，吃饭的时候会想，看到Tay跟别人的合照和动态，这个念头就更加更加的强烈。

想把Tay锁在家里，就锁在自己的身边，让他哪里都不能去。

“我一定是疯了，要么就是在疯的边缘上。”回过神来的时候，Lee这样对自己说，明明也不是第一次恋爱，为什么这样毫无理智。

如果我没有这么喜欢你就好了，Tay，那我就可以毫不犹豫地离开你，把一切都甩在身后，当作世界上从来没有过像你这样的人类。

（十）

压死骆驼的最后一根稻草是Tay和一位女生在推上的互动。

“我一天只想做两件事，躺在床上和想你。”女孩子这样留言。 

Tay没有回。

也许他们在Line上私聊了呢？看到这条消息的时候Lee无法控制地想道。想象一旦展开，就如同核弹的链式反应，无法停止。

他打开Line的对话框，点开Tay的头像，上一次的对话还停留在几天前。最后一条是自己给他发的消息，一如往常的，Tay没有回。

Lee好像被当头敲了一记。

IG里面的Taytawan还在源源不断地分享和朋友们游玩的动态：回清迈看望奶奶、豪华的度假别墅和泳池、和朋友们聚餐……他看上去那么开心，一如既往地带着灿烂的笑容。

Lee把那几条Story重复播放，盯着Tay的脸看了很久。

忧伤的神色慢慢浸入他的脸庞——他的P’Tay，真的有喜欢过他吗？哪怕一点点？

（十一）

“在吗？在干什么？”

“回我一下呐，Lee！”

“怎么不回我？生气了吗Nong？”

“Nat，理我一下下，好不好？”

Tay只有在撒娇的时候才会叫他“Nat”，每一条讯息都像是塞壬的歌声，充满了诱惑。很久以前就是这样了吧，只要他对自己招招手，自己就会不顾一切地向他奔去，如同飞蛾投火。

Lee看着对话的界面很久很久，却不知道该用什么样的语气来回答。

是欣快的“在呀，P’Tay，什么事？”还是冷漠的“嗯？”哪一种，都无法表达他此刻的心情。

他发现了吗？还是没有发现呢？这重要吗？

Lee发现自己对和Tay的恋情失去了所有信心。

刚刚结束拍摄，Lee就看到了Tay发给自己的Line：“Lee Thanat，你是不是喜欢别人了？”

这又是闹得哪一出？Lee失笑。

“如果你喜欢别人了，至少也要跟我说清楚啊！不要让我自己领会！这种我做不到！”

“在你眼里我就是这种人？”Lee飞快地打了一条消息，刚想按发送，Tay就又发了一张他和其他女生的合照：“你这个花心的人！”

花、心、的、人？Lee咬牙切齿地念出这几个词。

他差点把屏幕摁裂：“这句话从成天花天酒地的P’Tay嘴里说出来格外没有说服力。”

“那你是什么意思？为什么要对我使用冷暴力？”

“提醒你一下，冷暴力也是家庭暴力的一种。”

Tay的打字速度就像他的嘴一样快。还没等Lee回复，又一条消息发了过来。

“不对，我怎么‘花天酒地’了？”

Lee挫败地放下手机，整个人倒进柔软的沙发里，盯着被漆成米黄色但已经随着时间斑驳的天花板。

释迦摩尼啊，他爱上的到底是一个人还是一块木头？

（十二）

就按照Off说的，直接去问对方。

Tay盯着手机屏住呼吸，却很久都没有等来Thanat的回音。

他有一些不安，但还是安慰自己，如果Lee想分手的话，被这么问了，一定会直接说开的，既然他没有，也就是说，他并没有想和自己分手。

那么果然还是生气吧？气自己不重视他。可是Lee那家伙，为什么又要说什么“不想改变你，改变了的你，就不是我喜欢的那个你了”这种话？

自己真的会当真的啊。

他独自一人生活太久了，单身从来没有使他感到厌倦或者痛苦，相反，如果没有Lee Thanat的出现，他都不会想主动结束这种状态。

是他错了吗？

和Lee的恋爱是他人生中第一次，所以，他根本不知道恋人之间出了问题到底应该如何处理。

这种事难道不是Lee更擅长吗？明明他才是更有经验的人吧？“能力越大，责任越大”这句话他没有听过吗？

啊，恋爱真的好麻烦！要不是、要不是自己这样喜欢他的话……Tay烦躁地抓了抓头发，把好不容易吹好的发型弄得鸡窝一般。

有件事Off没有说对，其实他对Lee是认真的。他是真的喜欢Lee，也是真的想要和他走下去。尽管他不知道他们最终能走到哪里，但至少，不要在这里结束。

可是，到底要怎么才能让Lee消气呢？

（十三）

答案竟然意外的简单，只要一张自己受伤的照片，甚至都不是真的受伤。

当手机屏幕显示“Nat来电”时，Tay差点在片场跳起来。他偷偷做了个“Yes”的手势，抹平脸上的笑意，才接通Lee的电话。

“P’Tay，你的嘴角是怎么了？”Lee的神情显示他真的很担心，“是拍打戏的时候伤到了吗？”

Tay摸了摸嘴角：“这个吗？不是，是化妆。”

N‘Lee立刻露出后悔的表情，显然是在懊恼自己的冲动之举。

“可是今天的打戏真的好累啊，我真的累得手指都抬不起来了，还有你看，”Tay献宝似的撸起袖管，露出手腕的淤青，“你看，这里都肿了。”

李看了一眼，好一会才说：“……想打你。”

“啊？”

“为什么不保护好自己？也不是第一次在工作的时候受伤了，为什么不能好好珍惜自己的身体？

“不小心嘛。”Tay嘿嘿一笑。

“你啊……”Lee看上去好像快要哭了。

Tay连忙安慰他：“没事的，就是个淤青啊，很快就会好的。”

“你什么时候结束？我今天在曼谷，来接你。”

“嗯，知道了。”

“哦对了，N’Pluem还有N’Boyo也在，和他们打个招呼？”

“呃呃。”

结束通话，Tay整个人仿佛一夜回春，之前的晦气一扫而空。他喜滋滋地把视频的截屏po上了IGS。

“Boyo打电话来说爱我”

“Pluem_Prium为什么看不到全脸呢？”

最后才是Lee。

“ห้อย弟弟要哭了”，他几乎是有些得意地给Lee的照片加上了眼泪特效。

TayTawan，太阳之子，今天也顺利度过恋情危机，安然无恙了！

（十四）

“Nat，你还在生我的气吗？”坐上Lee的副驾驶座的时候，Tay小心翼翼地问道。

“没有了。”李启动车子，缓缓地开出停车场。

“真的吗？”

“这还有假的吗？”

“不会不回我消息了？”

“不会了。”

“也会接我的电话？”

“呃呃。”

“那我的视频……”

Lee打断了他：“我是那么幼稚的人吗？”

“要是你这么成熟的话，为什么不直接跟我说呢？”

“我可以和你说，但是P'Tay会改吗？连回我消息都做不到的人。”

Tay被噎了一下：“好吧这轮你赢了。”

车里的气氛于是再次变得沉闷起来。

车子从小路汇入主干道的车流，曼谷又开始了令人焦躁的堵车，窗外的灯光红红绿绿，荒诞怪异。距离Tay的家还有好一段路程，至少在接下来的一个多小时里， 两个人都被困在这座沉默的牢笼里了。

让Taytawan保持沉默实在是太为难他了，没过五分钟，他就开始试探着问：“放个歌可以吗？我想听……”

Lee没等他说完就打开了音乐，里面的歌单就是Tay之前放进去的。Tay跟着音乐唱了几句，看着Lee 的脸色又很快闭嘴。

车子依旧在车流里蜗牛般的艰难爬行，Tay一会看看车外，一会看看Lee的侧脸，一副欲言又止的样子。

“其实我撒谎了。”好一会儿，Lee才打破沉默，“我不是那么高尚的人，我说不想改变你，至少有一半是害怕P’Tay会和我分手。”

Tay有些莫名其妙：“我干嘛要跟你分手？”

“那我换一个说法，我常常感觉，P’Tay不像我喜欢你那样，喜欢我。”

Tay张了张嘴，过了几秒，才说：“你是这么感觉的？是不是因为团建那天……”

“不是！”

否认得也太干脆了吧。Tay撇了撇嘴。

所以说，归根结底，Nat就是因为没有安全感和吃醋吗？

“我当然喜欢你啊，不喜欢你为什么要答应和你恋爱？我家是开了学校，但又不是做慈善的。这种事情我不会拿来开玩笑的。”

Lee 在红灯前停车，终于转过头来看他：“你说这话发自内心吗？”

“那你想要我怎么做呢？”

“我不知道。我以为在这段感情里我是更成熟的那一个，但P’Tay就是P’Tay，不是其他任何人，所以之前的经验也全都不管用。我不知道该怎么才能让我们两个都满意，或许不是P'Tay的错，是我，我是一个差劲的恋人……”

Lee很少说这么多的话，相比这些句子，他说话时的神情更让Tay觉得心痛。

自己是这样伤害了恋人吗？是这样让他感到痛苦吗？仔细想想，这段感情里，确实是Lee一直一直在付出，而他只是心安理得地享受着Lee的爱情。

“Nat，我……”

红灯切换回绿灯，Lee重新发动了车子，接下来的一路，两个人都没有再说话。

车子开进了小巷，停在Tay的新家门口。

“到了。下车吧，今天辛苦了，早点休息。”Lee帮他解开身上的安全带。

“嗯。”Tay推开车门，却又忍不住回身看恋人。

“Nat，我的戏份估计这个月底就结束了。你呢？忙完这阵会有空吗？”

“会有几天的休息吧，问这个做什么？”

“跟我回清迈吧，去看奶奶。”

Lee的双眸颤了颤。

“就这么定了啊。”Tay不等他回复，就飞快地下了车，走向大门的脚步格外轻快。

（十五）

“到家了吗？”Tay在睡前和Lee打了个视频电话。

“嗯，洗完澡了。”

“早点睡啊。”

“你也早点睡，明天还要早起的。”

“呃呃，对了，你之前说，不会哄恋人，我算是体会到了。”

“你看了那期节目啊？”

“嗯，你真的很诚实诶。我还以为你就是在节目上随便说说呢。”

“P'Tay后悔了吗？发现我是这样的人。”

Tay头一歪，笑得很灿烂：“这有什么嘛，你不哄我，我来哄你就好了嘛。”

该死的，他为什么这么可爱？Lee在心里大喊，二十九岁的大叔这么可爱合法吗？

“我说认真的，有什么一定告诉我好吗？真的不要对我冷暴力，冷暴力也是……”

“——家庭暴力的一种是吗？但是我们还没结婚呢，哪里来的家庭？”

“唔咦？你从没想过跟我结婚吗？我真的有认真考虑过的，同性恋婚姻法都通过了。”

Lee的心下一颤：他竟然想过这么遥远的事情吗？

“人很少能跟初恋在一起的。”

“我知道啊，但我又不是你的初恋。”

“但是……”

“你想说我是第一次恋爱是吗？可是我已经快三十岁了，我知道我想要什么样的。如果可以的话，和我一直走下去好吗，Nat？”

这家伙真的是第一次恋爱吗？为什么这么会说情话，他是不是背着自己偷偷上了恋爱补习班？

按照P'Tay那种爱做功课的个性，这也说不准。

“喂，Lee Thanat？！给我一点回应啊！”对面的Tay得不到回应开始张牙舞爪。

“好啊。”

“什么？刚刚好像是我家信号不好，你说什么？”

“我说，”Lee弯起嘴角，“好啊。”

希望恋人为自己改变真的是自私吗？

至少Tay不这么觉得。

人从来都不是一成不变的，不是吗？在相爱的过程中，或许会受伤，但同样也会成长，变成一个更好的，更包容的人。

如果爱他的话，为他改变也是心甘情愿的吧？

如果说这一年的恋爱教会他什么的话，那就是爱不仅是轰轰烈烈，也是细水长流，还有鸡毛蒜皮和鸡零狗碎。

但这就是生活本来的面貌，如同美丽的油画，远看是诗意的朦胧，近看是粗糙的色块堆叠，但哪一种都有它独特的美丽。

一切的答案就是这么简单。

因为我爱你啊，Nat。


End file.
